


Out the Auction House

by ShadowRaven27



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Slaves, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRaven27/pseuds/ShadowRaven27
Summary: A lord and a lady goes to the Auction House to buy a "pet" and save two slaved lovers. All was peaceful until she came. The schemer of a long lineage of fighters who comes to bash their world to bits for a while.(Not recommended for the faint-hearted or those who want to avoid angst. There is mature content in some areas hence the rating, but nothing explicit. There is death involved so those who wish not read about a passing, please do not read.)





	1. Chapter 1 - The Schemer

**Author's Note:**

> If you do no like blood and death or angst, please do not read.

“Going once…… Going twice….. AND SOLD!”

A pair of eyes as wide as disks peeked through the bars of the cage and their owners frozen in shock at the number paid for them. A red fox with dark green eyes, Seige. A black fox with maroon eyes, John. Slaves that had performed the forbidden. Denied to comply with their masters wishes, had fallen in love with each other, had been intimidate with each other. Had went on hunger strikes as they were starved and who would have known that a price from $50 who no one wanted to buy at first was quickly raised to $50,000 so quickly it was like a whirlwind passed.

“D-did… you hear that?” John asked with a shaking voice, unbelieving of their rapid change in circumstance.

“Y-yeah…!” Seige hugged John tightly, a dumb grin on his face as his mind registered what had occurred just seconds before.

The two were soon met with their new masters. Past experience was, you can never predict who buys you and why. But with the current situation, they weren't hostile but rather flabbergasted and anxious. The pair were soon met with a bunny and vixen pair walking up to the stage, their new owners. The vixen had a flat chest, silky russet fur with sky boy eyes and the bunny with a smart grey coat and shimmering golden eyes.

“You better make up for that price tag, sweetheart. I would've preferred something cheaper for your first pet. Or pets for this matter.” The bunny said to the vixen, though no malice came from him but rather, there was a sense of playfulness in this tone. “I know I can afford it, easily. But still.”

The vixen giggled and the two vulpine slaves found their old, tattered collars replaced with brand new black ones. Not too tight around their necks like the last.

“Oh don't worry. It'll be worth it!” She told him happily as she gestured for the two, still anxious yet dumb-founded pair to stand up. “Come on boys. We'll take you home, and I promise to give you a safe place to live. My name is Nina Winstern by the way. And that bunny over there is my husband, Tron Winstern.”

The two foxes stood up slowly, paw tightly holding the others as they bowed their heads to their new masters. If that statement was true, it meant hope for them.

Fast forward a month later, their found their saviors were offering more than they could've asked for. A warm home, a place to sleep properly, proper clothes, warm good, and love from their masters who treated them with more respect than any other. They were sincerely grateful, so much so they would refuse to ever take off their collars and accept every wish made by their masters (although… To be fair, they didn't ask of much.) and everyday was pleasant…. Until she arrived.

A good month passed peacefully before Tron announced that his childhood friend was going to visit. The mansion was suddenly working at the speed of a tornado, polishing, dusting, sweeping. The menus were even prepared beforepaw! The two vulpine slaves also found themselves sweep up in the storm, doing laundry like it was the end of the world and scrubbing dishes as the world around them seemed filled with chatter about their new guest. Being the most recent additions, they had absolutely no idea who this “childhood friend” of their master was. It was his wife, Nina, who told them that this friend was a descendant of a long line of fighters of several different styles hailed from different cultures and the mammal was an ocelot who was fiance to the lord of the neighboring country, a man of high social status that rivaled even Tron's.

With the new information the two had obtained, Seige and John decided they would serve her to the best of their ability to show her their master and mistress's worth was high. Come Monday morning at 10am came the carriage that shone with jade, carried on the shoulders of elephant was let down and out came perhaps the most graceful thing that they had ever seen. Eyes of sea blue and fur a shining yellow and black, poised and graceful she was until her eyes landed on Seige. There was a shiver up his spine as he locked eyes with her, a feeling of being a prey. But it was quickly gone as fast as it came as the ocelot turned to Tron. Seige blinked, before shrugging it of, thinking it was just his imagination.

“Trony! How are you?!” The excited ocelot rushed to her friend and both hugged, pecking each other's cheeks in greeting.

“I see you'll never let go of that nickname will you? It's good to see you Claire.” Tron smiled wryly as he petted her head, making her giggle sweetly.

“Of course! You know I love teasing you Tron so just deal with it!”

“Yes, yes… The little kitty now has a spine, eh?” Tron said as he smirked.

“Hey! I'm not a kitty anymore!” Claire retorted with annoyance and huffed.

The two stared each other down before breaking out in laughter, Nina chuckling as she found herself suddenly in the embrace of the wildcat.

“Hehe, greetings Claire. I'm glad you seem well.” Nina said as she smiled as she petted the cat's head.

The cat purred and nuzzled against the paw of the vixen “Hey Nina, how are you? Trony hasn't been burrowing too deep has he?” Claire asked mischievously

The kitten cheekily winked and giggled as the vixen turned bright red, exclaiming, “Claire Suvire von Quinton!”

The kitten giggled more and grinned impishly “That's my name, don't wear it out! Hehe!”

The vixen sighed with a defeated but amused smile as the kitten broke away from her, quickly approaching the two tods who stood up straighter as she approached and gave them a shining smile.

“Tron, have you neglected to introduce me to your new additions?” Claire glanced at Tron and he came over to her with Nina, smiling broadly.

“Of course not, these two are John and Seige. Two slaves who we bought from the auction house a month ago.” John explained with pride that flowed into the two tods that strengthened their pride and made them stand with more pride.

Claire looked at them, intrigued. No one noticed the smallest hint of her small, wry grin before it dissolved into a glorious and radiant smile.

“How wonderful! You saved them then, yes?!” Claire cheerfully inquired and Seige spoke to respond.

“Yes. Our master, Lord Tron has been very kind to have saved both of us from the auction house at a high price together with Lady Nina, of course. We couldn't be happier. And John and I…. The permission to love each other was granted… We can never repay them for what they did for us.” Seige's voice was filled with warmth as he spoke. As the two tods gripped each other's paws, Claire's ear twitching at his words before she happily clapped her paws together.

“Wonderful! Splendid! I say Tron, you've clearly outdone yourself this time! I couldn't expect less with a beautiful lady of wisdom by your side!” Claire exclamation drew a frown from Tron.

“Are you saying I'm an idiot?” he asked gruffly.

“No, I simply wanted to tease, dear Tron.” Claire's eyes glinted and she grinned, and Tron seemed to be slightly pained but it soon disappeared into a snort.

“Do as you please.”

It didn't take long for the two tods to get back to work soon after the greeting, Claire following Tron and Nina to the parlor for some tea. Claire sat on the opposite end of the table from the married couple, her demeanor shifting to one of silent coldness that made the vixen shiver slightly. Her buck held her paw reassuringly before looking at his childhood friend.

“Did you…”

“Mhm.”

“... I object. You'll hurt them.”

“But they're the easiest option. Besides, Tron. I know how special they are to you and Nina. I'll be careful.”

“No. Claire… I know how much your-”

“My family means nothing to me, Tron. They are fighters of honor but few are beyond the abyss that my great great grandfather had cursed them with. Even with it lifted… it doesn't matter. I'm doing this for my own reasons. Now is the limit. I won't be here long.” Claire stared at him, there was no spark or fire in her eyes as he saw as a child. It was resignation.

“... Claire. Listen to me. You don't have to do this… Nina and I can take care of it.”

“No. This is my own matter. Do not meddle in. Not this time.” Claire remained unfazed as she spoke. Monotonous. Yet strong.

Tron was taken aback by how strong and coldly solid her words were. Like hail, they fell and hit home. He had never seen her this serious. His once cheerful and sometimes overly emotional friend… Lost. Tron looked at her, his mate squeezing his paw as she spoke.

“But… Why them?” Nina's voice shook as she spoke, but Claire refused to attack.

“Because they fit the bill. That is all it is.” Her tone was soft and Tron almost fell in relief that there was a small spark of pain in her body language. A slight droop of her ears before they perked up again, her eyes almost closing before returning to their original shape, almost as if she was afraid of letting it show. Tron caught himself being too silent and cleared his throat, mind made up.

“Fine… Use them. But don't hurt them. If they are, even if you're my childhood friend I will not show mercy.”

Finally. A reaction. A smile graced her face, wry and tired, he suddenly noticed the bags under her eyes that seem to only just appeared and he was shocked to notice how she trembled ever so slightly. She was terrified.

“I will be careful. But I will not be kind. Because if I am, I will fail. If I do that. Who's going to save her?”

Claire took a single small macaroon, red as a rose, crumbling like sand, crushed by her teeth as she silently dismissed herself from the room.

* * *

 

Walking down from top floor of the mansion that afternoon. Just having finished heating the bath for his owners, Seige hummed a soft tune, tail swaying behind him. As he passed the garden, there was a cry and a sound of something hitting a solid object. His interest piqued, the tod trotted to the garden, weaving his way behind many trees that cleared to form a small clearing before being astonished by what he saw. A blur of yellow and black, glinting and sharp blue eyes, fangs that seemed ready to bite flesh, curled back in a snarl. Claire faced off against a punching bag which looked as if it had went through many, many years of being punched very often. In rags, the cat seemed boyish but she never lost even one ounce of grace as she lashed out at the bag with the intent for kill. The tree the object hung on swayed and creaked, but seemed never to give way as Claire ran up and sent a flying kick right into the center of the bag.

Seige was stunned, amazed at seeing with his own eyes, the blood of a warrior blaze through her veins as she send killer hits. He stared in awe and only snapped out of his trance as she stopped, panting and wiping her sweat with her shirt in a very unladylike manner. He chuckled softly to himself at the irony before freezing as their eyes met. The cat raised her brows in surprise and the tod shrunk behind the bushes in panic at being seen spying on her. An awkward silence passed before he heard footsteps and rustling above him. He looked up and dark green met deep blue.

“Well hello there. I see I've got an unexpected guest.”


	2. Chapter 2: Gentlelady, gentle smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lady with all smile and rained with praises, a fox with a lover and a low status, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting in more depth here, sorry for the wait. This is slow going but the slower the burn.... The more agonizing.
> 
> Oh, and please do not use any of the characters here in the story and if there is any resemblance in the characters to anyone you know, it's a coincidence.

“Well hello there. I see I have an unexpected guest.”

Claire looked down into the bushes, deep blues filled with amusement as Seige was frozen with panic. Alarm bells rang in his head and at a deafening volume, his tongue was dry and the atrocity of the act he had just done to his master's guest. He acted fast, darting out the bushes and prostrating himself on the ground in front of her. 

“PLEASEFORGIVEMEFORSPYINGONYOU!IJUSTHEARDASOUNDANDCAMETOSEEWHATITWASANDIDIDN’TINTENDTOSPYPLEASEFORGIVEME!” His words were tumbled together and Claire cringed and winched as his volume was extremely loud. 

“C-calm down, it's fine…. I was just doing my daily practice training. Please stand up, Seige. Forgiveness is not needed today.”

The tod looked up and Claire smiled, offering him her dainty paw. He looked at the smaller appendage with surprise, looking between her and her paw before hesitantly standing up on his own. 

“U-uh… As a lady you shouldn't offer your paw to a lowly slave…” Seige said slowly, watching to see if Claire was offended by his words. The cat just blinked. 

“We may be of different status, yes, but we still have the same red blood in our veins.” Claire replied and Seige was stunned. 

Even his own master and mistress did not allow this sort of act. It puzzled him but Claire didn't seemed to be bothered as she took down the punching bag and slung it over her shoulder easily, walking back towards the mansion. 

“You coming, Fluffy?” Claire asked over her shoulder. 

“Fluffy who?” Soel asked in confusion as Claire giggled. 

“You, of course. Don't see anyone else here.” Claire grinned and continued walking out of the trees as Seige stood in the clearing, simply dumbfounded by his new nickname.

Night approached with the speed of a tortoise and John and Seige found themselves listening in on the gossips of the maids as they worked to clean the dishes till they reflected their images like a mirror. 

“I heard Miss Claire is engaged with the Lord of the next country! I heard he's a great man also has the job as temporary The Judge at court because the Judge himself has caught an illness! I heard that he's a wonderful mammal, even paying for the Judge's medical bills!”

“Indeed, I heard from my cousin in the next country that he does charity!”

“I heard he saved an orphanage from going out of business and adopted 20 children! He's definitely a hero!”

“Hey, hey, but have you heard the rumor? I heard from my uncle that young girls have been disappearing overnight there! What will we do if that happens to Miss Claire?!”

“N-no way, that could never happen! After all, Miss Claire is from a family of fighters!”

“Yeah! She could beat those kidnapping scums with just a flick of her wrist!”

The maids all voiced their agreement enthusiastically, the chefs in the kitchen who had also been listening silently nodding their heads in agreement. 

“Oh, girls! What gifts are you going to gift Miss Claire before she goes to the next country to wed?”

“I got her the latest lip gloss this season!”

“I got a new pair of fingerless gloves!”

The chatter continued, the maids chiming in when they found an opening and even the chefs commenting from time to time. John and Seige was amazed at how much Claire was loved in this household. 

“Wow, you girls sure are going all out with those gifts.” one of the chefs commented, a cheetah named Samuel. 

“Of course! She was the one who introduced all of us to our current mates! We weren't sure about them at first but it turns out they were perfect for us!”

“Exactly!”

The tods were now taken aback at the sudden realization of how many couples, inter species even, were in this mansion alone. Somehow, most of the maids were either engaged or still at the dating stage of their relationships. It didn't matter if it was a same gender relationship or a normal relationship of opposite genders. All the matches seemed to have lasted at least a year or two and it astonished the tods at the lengths the cat had went to allow the servants of the household to find romance. The fact brought smiles onto their faces, the chattering and plating continuing. 

7pm at night, the lords and their guest sat down at the dining table as dishes were brought out. The food itself was a touch more extravagant than usual due to a guest being in the midst. The meal was filled with polite conversation, comments on the financial states of the people, the land the lords owned and how it was doing, the political affairs of the country. It was an almost dull conversation until Tron brought up Claire's engagement. 

“So, Claire. Have you met your fiance yet?” Tron's question drew an ear twitch from the cat. 

“Oh no, not yet. I've just been so busy lately helping my family manage all their meetings about how to deal with some increased number of pests that seem to come from the neighboring land and such.” Claire responded with some sarcasm, clearly towards her family. 

Tron chuckled, “Oh yes. I've heard about that. I'd suggest using pesticides but that'll damage the quality of your crops.”

“Indeed it will, that's why the meetings has been fretting over how to drive them out, I was thinking of suggesting that we manually try to rid of them with our numbers and with the help of some extra manpower from the other lords.” Claire said and huffed, forking her chicken and eating it. “But some mammals think that using pesticides are the best way. Awful lot they are, and so we now are on a stalemate on the matter.”

Tron hummed and nodded, Nina seemed tense now as the conversation turned to a lighter matter and the meal continued. At 8pm,the dinner was concluded and maids scurried around, clearing up the table and Seige and John were sent to help out with the dishes once more. The cat, vixen and buck walked down the hallway to their chambers, silence stretched over them until finally, Nina spoke. 

“Claire…”

“Yes Nina?” 

“About the pests…. Are you really at stalemate with the opposing party…?” Nina's voice was cautious as she allowed the words to roll off her tongue. 

Claire was silent for a moment before speaking quietly. “The plan to manually remove the pests has been put to action already. Mother sends her wishes.”

The wildcat soon took a left turn away from them to her room, leaving the couple to absorb her words in tense silence as they proceeded back to their chambers. 

000000000000000000000000 

A few days had passed, Claire had gotten herself settled into a daily routine. Training in the morning after breakfast, then studying in the library, then lunch, then after a few hours of free time she had afternoon tea with Tron and Nina, then another bout of training, free time, dinner, and then it would be time for sleep. Of course, the cat was nothing if not adaptable, her schedule was flexible with fixed number of hours for certain things such as her training. She had gone with that flow for a few days, effectively using it to explore her battleground to see if it was the same as before when she last visited. There was a bit more vegetation then she remembered at the back of the garden where she trained, the storage shack was bigger now and a few old rooms cleaned up better, probably due to more staff in the household. 

Claire smiled wryly once more, she was disturbed at how used to this she was. She knew from whence she started this she'd be doing this kind of despicable thing for the good of “her” but she couldn't bring herself to accept it even till now. She wished there was a better way but that was only a dream or existant in her fantasies only. She sighed and noted how it was a bit hotter now and concluded that it was near midday and it was either she wasted more time or it was about time she made her move. As if fate heard her thoughts, Seige came walking into the garden with gloves on and shears in his paws as she was relaxing in the garden, sitting on the bench next to some hedges and a few flowerbeds. The cat was just as surprised as the fox was. 

“Oh my, it seems we've been bumping into each other often.” Claire said, chuckling with amusement. 

“Indeed… What are you doing her Miss Claire?” Seige asked, a slight smile on his muzzle. 

“Enjoying the flowers and the sun, nothing else to do at the moment.” She replied as she sat back more comfortably on the bench. Seige couldn't help noticing how her right ear wore a glinting jade ring, almost hidden by her soft hair almost like a mane of a lion that was swept to the right side of her face. 

“Uhm…. Excuse my rudeness but that ring you’re wearing…” Seige felt jittery asking something that might be personal, but wondered why it looked quite familiar.

Claire just blinked and put a paw up to her jade ring. “Oh this? Don’t tell anyone but it is a memento of a distant cousin of mine who played with me as a child.”

“A memento…? Did she go somewhere?”

“No.”

“Then… What did something happened to her?”

Claire’s eyes seemed to cloud, sorrow filling her heart and it was evident in her voice as she spoke. “She passed.”

Seige was in shock and immediately moved to apologise but Claire held up her paw to stop him. “Don’t apologise, it was long ago.” The cat looked pained but kept it in, she wanted to stop that twinge of pain at the memory of her deceased cousin.

The fox saw her pain wash over her face and moved to kneel in front of her, looking apologetic. “But still, miss. I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”

Claire waved dismissively and smiled. “It’s in the past, rise and let us discuss this no further. Of course, I’m sorry to say but please keep this a secret from anyone else. Even to your lover.”

“I promise, miss.” Seige responded as he rose to his feet, picking up his shears that the wildcat took notice of. 

“Were you instructed to tend the garden?”

“No, Miss.”

“Then why do you have shears and gloves with you?”

Seige scratched the back of his neck as he replied, “Well, the gardener had some… Business to tend to so he asked me to trim some of the hedges for him.” He left out the part about what the business was but Claire seemed to catch on.

“My, my, Farris has become bold has he? Taking his lady at only midday!” Claire chuckled, Seige finding that her laughter was contagious as he smiled and chuckled as well.

“Indeed so, I heard from the maids yesterday how you have been playing matchmaker for them in secret.”

“Ah, the secret’s out now is it?” The cat commented with a light-hearted tone, giggling.

“Yes, indeed. And they say that you’re very observant to find their match so perfectly.” Seige felt happy as he saw the cat giggle.

“They flatter me, it’s just a hobby of mine. I think everyone should be happily in love.” -except me. Claire thought to herself as she saw the smile of the tod she conversed with, a paw covering her mouth looking to be a lady-like gesture but it also worked to cover up how guilty it looked.

Seige then spoke again, “With this high a success rate, one would think you have been in love one too many times, miss.”

“It’s a shame but I have never been in love, dear Fluffy!” She claimed as she cheekily used his nickname.

“Not very funny, Miss….”

“Oh come on, it is true though!”

“Oh really? What part of me is fluffy?”

Claire’s eyes suddenly seemed a tad scheming and mischievous. “Come closer and I’ll show you.”

Seige’s felt suspicion at the cat’s sudden change of demeanor, but he was not going to be defiant of a lady’s request. Slowly, inching forward, he approached her, finding it quite astonishing at how the cat was far smaller than he was, though he was a bit taller than an average fox. The wildcat smilled and then stood up on the bench, making him look up….. And he then squeaked in surprised as she gently grabbed his ears.

“M-miss?!??”

Claire giggled and grinned, “Yes, Fluffy?”

“M-my ears... “

“Yes, they are quite fluffy. And so is your tail but I know tails are to everyone. What about your ears?”

“C-could you l-let them go…?”

There was a small shimmer of mischief of the cat obliged, the flustered fox quickly stepping away from her, watching as she sat again and chuckled, smugness written all over her face.

“Satisf-fied, Miss?”

“Very, dearest Fluffy.”

The cat seemed to want to say more but the bell chimed 2 in the afternoon, the fox sighing with relief, the phrase “saved by the bell” making perfect sense to him now. Claire stood and bowed elegantly.

“It seems time is up for me, I must be going now to meet your masters for tea. I bid you adieu, dear.”

“G-goodbye, Miss Clare.”

0000000000000000000000000000

“You seem to be in a very good mood, Claire.” Tron stated as he watched the cat sit opposite of him at the tea table. She blinked and hummed.

 

“Do I know? Perhaps it’s because I talked to Seige earlier.” Claire said, feeling strangely calm and light-hearted as she picked up her earl grey and took a sip. Tron and Nina’s ears perked at her words.

“You talked with Seige?” Nina asked, curious.

“You didn’t corner him did you?” Torn asked with a bit of malice. Claire waved her paw quickly.

“Dear me, no! He happened to come to the garden while I was there relaxing. He was asked by the gardener to trim the hedges.” Claire chuckled as she took another sip of tea, reaching for a small piece of red velvet cake. Tron looked just as surprised as Nina.

“That’s quite the coincidence. Usually you’d do something seemingly brash and your targets somehow turn out grateful you did after a while.” Tron said, still shocked.

The cat giggled as she took a bite of her cake, speaking after she swallowed. “As the citizens say, ‘no pain no gain’. If I hadn’t done what I did they wouldn’t still be in a strong relationship with their partners. There is no point staying with someone you barely know, and strangely, if you go through adversity together, you know each other better out of need, and eventually find who you are meant to be with.”

As Claire spoke, Tron nor Nina could retort to what she was saying. They themselves were proof that going through adversity and never yielding to pressure made mammals love each other more. They had experienced first paw how this cat was able to make a spark into a fire, knowing when to cause wind to fan the fire and when to protect the fire from going out. Tron looked fondly at the kitten who sat in front of him, sipping on earl grey and eating cake. Truly destined to be a schemer. Was what he thought inwardly to himself as he took a sip of his own tea.

“By the way Claire, does this mean…?”

Claire’s gaze became diamond sharp. “Indeed.”

Tron gulped and shivered a bit, sipping his tea, hoping the warmth of his drinks the next few tea sessions would soothe the chill crawling up his spine.


	3. Provocation and Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am not dead. Quite unfortunate, don't you think?
> 
> .  
> .  
> . 
> 
> I'm joking. Anyhow... This isn't quite yet where we spice thing up.... However. The game has just begun.

As Claire's eyes flew open the next morning she made herself face one simple fact. She was to be a sacrifice. She chanted that in her mind repeatedly before getting up to sit on her bed. She yawned and slipped of her comfortable bed, the carpet underneath her feet soft as she padded over to her wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a new pair of “commoner” clothing to change into. She hummed as she dressed and muttered a few times, almost silently and placed notes on the drawer next to her wardrobe, that seemed to disappear in seconds. The process repeated and she kept the pen and paper by the coffee table next to her as she quickly shook out the wrinkles slightly before muttering one last time and placing a last note on the drawer. 

Clothes on, she looked around to see if anyone was around. It seemed that no one had yet to pass through so she slipped around corners quickly, cautiously as she grabbing her punching bag from its hiding place and raced to the garden. She was doing quite well with her training in her own opinion. A month ago she'd have been crushed under its weight, now though, she carried the bag with ease. She tied it up to the usual tree she used and started from the basics then went up to practice her more difficult skills, getting faster as she pushed herself further and to the limit, adrenaline coursing through her as she found herself enjoying the process of sharpening her steel blade. She went on like this, until she had no choice but to collapse on the floor, chest heaving heavily and body feeling like it was made of lead. She felt exhausted and didn't doubt that she'd be here for a while. 

She heard a rustle of leaves and her alarms blared, and she cursed that she was too tired to deal with whoever had came, bracing herself, she inched her arm to her back…. And then saw a familiar black fox walk into the clearing, surprise on his face and his paw holding onto a certain red fox. With one whiff, Claire was hit with a realization of what they had intended to do here and muttered curses in the tongue of her mother's homeland. 

“.. Uh… W-we'll be just-” John started to say was cut off by Claire. 

“It's fine. I was just going anyways. Make yourselves comfortable.” Claire's muscles screamed at her and she wobbled, catching herself before her knees decided to give out under her.

John and Seige just rushed to her, ready to help her down again. “N-no, Miss! Just take a rest here. We'll go somewhere else.” Seige said before stopping short at the glare from the cat. 

“I said I was just going!” She was apologetic that her words were harsh but she her exhaustion gripped her especially hard today. Getting up from the ground she heaved the bag off the tree, started to sluggishly head off when she felt the bag suddenly get lighter, turning around in surprise. Behind her, she saw the tods lift the bag off her back.

“At least let us help you with this, Miss.” John's tone as he said this was determined and she was grateful but she intended to not be parading it around if possible. Which would be exactly what she'd be doing if she allowed this. 

The wildcat shook her head and forced her paw from her side and up in a gesture for them to give her the bag back. “I appreciate your kindness but I wish to do this myself, boys. So please give me the bag back.”

“But, Miss-” 

“The bag. Now.”

Claire felt terrible cutting John off again from his words but it had the intended effect, them passing the bag back to her. As she got it back in her paws, she felt a twinge of pain in her left wrist, she had to force herself further to stop herself from showing that it hurt. Slinging the punching bag over her shoulder she nodded to the tods. 

“I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please continue.”

It occurred to her she could use this incident to her advantage to advance her plan. But she was far too tired and her body and mind both preferred the chance to recuperate over a petty effort to push her plan further. The tods looked at each other before nodding and bowing to her. 

“Much appreciated, Miss.” They said in harmony and she decided that she would just stir a bit of trouble. Just a bit. 

“No worries. Besides, it wouldn't work in my benefit to steal a possession that hasn't been dearly used quite yet.” Claire smiled as John's head snapped up and his instincts to protect his mate roared, but he kept himself from making any move. 

A valiant effort, I assure you John. She thought inwardly as she felt a tear as she gave them a faint smirk before disappearing out into the trees, John's growl following her. 

000000000000000000000000 

Midday came with Claire groaning in her room, her muscles in cramps and her body twitching and occasionally spasming. Her body hurt terribly as she worked to try to make her body relax and endure. She had had a bath, so she didn't need to endure the smell of her own violent perspiration but she still laid in pain as the lords who hosted her in their home entered her room, Nina trotting over to her bed and rubbing the cat's shoulder in concern. 

“I see you've once again worked yourself to the bone, dear friend.” Tron said coodly, a maid bringing sweets into the room and putting it on a table near the window before retreating back out. 

“Thrill and necessity is never always a good pair, Tron.” She choked out in response as she felt another large wave of pain. 

Tron sighed as he stood next to his wife. “You used those spiked clothing of yours didn't you?”

The cat chuckled at being found out. “Those clothing I put small spiky needles in? Yes.”

Tron just sighed again and shook his head. A normal fighter would use normal rags while training, and this cat? Clothing with needles in it to make her move with more agility. Such was she. The cat only grinned at him, sitting up before being stopped by Nina. 

“Stop! Just lay down, Claire… You’re still sore!” Nina worriedly exclaimed but Claire only smiled.

“I'm alright, Nina. No need to fret. I may not be able to walk right now but I can at least do this much for the moment.” Claire spoke reassuringly as she sat up properly, seemingly in less pain now. 

Nina sighed and nodded her head, knowing nothing would make the ocelot say otherwise. 

“Fine… But please stay put at least for the next hour…We'll just have tea here.”

“Don't say that like I can't stay still for an hour, Nina! You know perfectly well I can!” the ocelot retorted with slight annoyance, making the couple smile and chuckle at her childish display. 

It was just then that there was a knock on the door. All three turned to look and once the door creaked open they were surprised. Seige was carrying in the tea, dressed up in the butler suit that the lord's knew he hated so much. He seemed uncomfortable, but Claire was captivated and amused at how much it brought out his figure better. 

“Seige? I thought I asked Lily to bring the tea, why are you here?” Tron asked in confusion, scratching his head as the fox looked at the ground sheepishly. 

“To repay a debt, lord Tron. Me and John happened to see Miss Claire in pain and had not helped her back to her room. She may have been adamant about coming back herself but still…”

Claire blinked, before covering her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter but it could not be contained. It burst out of her mouth and she laughed heartily, but cringed at the pain it brought to her stomach. 

“Oh ow… My word. A debt you say? My dear Seige, there is no debt. You owe me nothing and it is my own fault. I apologize for causing you worry.” Claire's tone was apologetic yet amused as she clutched her stomach and smiled. Seige didn't know why but her smile seemed to make her seem charming even in her pained state. 

Seige set the tea on the table and walked to the side of the feline's bed, going on one knee, which surprised Claire once more. 

“A debt. I owe you for allowing time for me to spend with my lover. You have my gratitude, which is why I repay my ‘debt’ to you.” Seige tone held sincerity that one wouldn't want to be broken and Claire was slightly taken aback. Not because of his tone but because of a small sting she felt inside her chest. She didn't understand it but decided to dismiss it and smile at Seige. 

“Oh deary, no need for that! I was only trying to be considerate but now look at me. Cramping all over… You could say I'm quite the foolish one, hm?” as Claire spoke she was doing it all in good humor but Seige seemed to take it to and she was shocked a third time. 

“Miss. You are far from foolish.” Seige's eyes were serious and he conveyed silently he wouldn't waver if questioned how she was to him. 

Never once had Claire Quinton felt pain like this. Never once had it roiled through her body, a heat that would scar her. Thoughts rushed through her head but one was most prominent. 

She would have to turn that opinion of his for the worse. 

She didn't show it, a trained actor by now, smiling at him with as much genuinity as possible and letting words slither out of her mouth. 

“Why thank you, dear. Now maybe you should hurry along, you have much more work to attend to, yes?” Claire felt her tongue turn dry as she spoke the words. 

The tod blinked in realization and before he got up, bowing to them all. “That is true, yes. So I will take my leave now, enjoy your tea.” he said quickly as he made his way out of her room.

Once the door clicked shut there was silence. But Claire slumped against the headboard of her bed, closing her eyes and groaning. The chaos within her finally calming down. 

“... Tron. Nina. I'd like some time alone please. I'll come join you for tea when it's time.” Claire felt her mind muddle before falling flat as she didn't even register the concerned looks of the couple. 

“... Alright then. I bid you adieu, Claire.”

“Adieu, Tron.”

“Rest well, Claire. Adieu.”

“Adieu, Nina.”

Claire didn't hear the sound of the door closing. All she heard in her mind was a fire. A crackle and another. Silence. Then another. She sighed as she rubbed her head and smooths back her ears. What was happening to her and why? She was only due to cause a ruckus using Seige and John. Why was her instincts telling her to make sure she wouldn't hurt Seige? He was an essential part of her plan, needed to be hurt to hurt John and then the chain would go on…. Why? 

Claire couldn't wrap her head around anything right then and there. Sighing and groaning as she slowly laid back down and decided to doze for a while. Making herself the promise she'd have a clear head once awake again. 

00000000000000000000000000000000

It was no use. John fiddled with the clothes and his paws felt sore with all the scrubbing but he didn't stop. He couldn't wrap his head around what wildcat had said before. Was she targeting Seige? But she was fiancé to the lord of the neighboring country, why would she go after a mere slave? He grit his teeth as he thought hard. What would a noble lady want to do with a mere servant? She… Can't be thinking to take Seige… Away from me… Could she? John growled at the thought and shook his head. No… The maids has said such nice things… It couldn't be wrong if they experienced her kindness themselves. 

He tossed the washed garment to where all the previously scrubbed clothes were and continued with the next article of clothing. Just thinking hard and never understanding. He had limited to no idea what went on in the world of nobility but it didn't deter him from trying to make guesses. He sighed after going through another few articles of clothes, deciding it'd be best to consult the best person who could maybe explain it to him. With that in mind, the tod rushed to finish doing the laundry, hurrying back to the mansion from the river where the laundry was regularly washed and scrubbed even at present. Several maids were still washing more clothes and called their goodbyes to him before getting on with their work. 

00000000000000000000000000000000

“No.”

“B-but… my lord I-”

“No, I will not tell you.”

Tron looked at John, arms crossed and leaning on the wall next to the hearth in his study. John had came to consult him of the implications by Claire but Tron refused to tell the tod even when he begged. 

“Please, Lord Tron! I must know!” 

“No you do not, John. What Claire does is her own business, do not pry!”

“B-but Lord Tron! What if she-”

“Wants to take Seige away from you? Nonsense.”

Inwardly, Tron was in panic. Why had Claire moved so soon? Did it mean what it thought he meant? If that was so, it wasn't good. And her plan wouldn't work if John was working to find out what she meant. Oh dear Claire, why must you be so careless! He cursed inwardly as he kept his guard up in front of the fox, deflecting all and any means the tod used to try to draw an explanation from him. It didn't last long as John was soon sent out, the door slamming behind him as the confused tod looked at the door of his lord's study. Why was his master so desperate to defend Claire? Why didn't his master help him like he did before? Why did it seem like his master was hiding something? He only had more questions as he went to his room he shared with Seige, sighing as his head started to hurt from it all. Deciding to put the questions aside for now he proceeded to continue his work for the day in an almost desperate act to distract himself from his headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that miserably (haha... This isn't supposed to be happy stuff so... Yes.)
> 
> And the usual, constructive criticism is widely appreciated, enjoyment in reading this is... Questionably appreciated and I will not be trying to hit the 3k mark actively... So forgive me if my chapters seem too short. I just simply do not want to put that as an obligation as it hinders me when I write chapters. I prefer to stick to what I feel like writing. 
> 
> Regardless,  
> Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this till the end, thank you. I know this is supposed to be angst but please hold on for it. This story is not a one-shot and is to be continued to progressively be more towards the angst genre by the end. So please wait for future chapters if you want.


End file.
